


Despacito

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @trinityjadec Hi! I was wondering if I could request a songfic with Bucky for Despacito? The Justin Bieber remix (because I LOVE the English beginning) and if you can’t translate it, I can tell you😅 I just love that song and I’m just imagining dancing to it with Bucky, like dirty dancing/grinding and yeah, thank you





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @trinityjadec Hi! I was wondering if I could request a songfic with Bucky for Despacito? The Justin Bieber remix (because I LOVE the English beginning) and if you can’t translate it, I can tell you😅 I just love that song and I’m just imagining dancing to it with Bucky, like dirty dancing/grinding and yeah, thank you

You watched your friends scamper off to the dance floor the second you stepped foot into the club. You rolled your eyes but smiled, loving your friends’ enthusiasm.

You had been dragged tonight to celebrate a job promotion for one of them. And as much as you were happy for her, this wasn’t your scene.

The beat of the music, however, was good, and you were sure after a few relaxing drinks, you’d wanna have a go on the dance floor. You slipped into a booth, ordering drinks for your friends when they would come around. You looked around before meeting the eyes of a guy sitting straight across from you.

The strobe lights were strong, and you were half unsure if he was even looking at you. You played with your fingers for a moment before the drinks came over and you downed yours quickly. Licking your lips as the glass clinked softly on the table, you couldn’t keep your eyes from the man for long. Something about him made you want to go over to him.

The side of his mouth lifted slightly for a moment, an amused smirk forming. As fast as it appeared, it was gone. Running your fingers through your thick hair, you drew designs idly on the wood of the table, looking forward to your next drink.

Hearing your friends voice not that far from you, you glanced over to see a grin on her face. You let out a chuckle and looked forward again, just to see the man gone from his place across from you. You felt a tad disappointed until you spotted him from the corner of your eye, leaning on the bar with his elbow. His tongue darted out to wet his lips just as the bartender set his drink down by the man’s elbow.

You hummed in approval as you admired his backside, his shoulders stretching the long sleeve shirt he was wearing.

As if he felt your eyes on you, he looked over his shoulder briefly before tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He brought his glass to his lips before winking at you and turning back towards the bartender.

You felt yourself flush, staring back down at the drinks. You smiled as your friends came over for a quick slam of shots before dragging you on the floor. You let out a chuckle as you moved along with them, feeling more confident as the alcohol moved through your system.

You did a twirl, slightly stumbling only to be caught by large hands. You quickly looked up, ready to shout an apology when your eyes met with the mystery man with broad shoulders. He cocked an eyebrow for a moment before the music changed, and he pulled your body flush to his. Nothing was said between the two of you, but your bodies spoke volumes to each other. They moved together perfectly, causing you to bit your lip as your mind wandered far from the dance floor.

The man dug his fingers into your hips as you shook them, pulling you as close as you could. He noticed your lips moving so he dipped his head, grinning as he heard you singing along to the song.

You winked up at him, though the room was dark. You turned around and brought your arms around his neck as your ass pressed against his front.

He gladly accepted the new position and grinding against you alongside the rhythm. One of your hands tangled in his hair as the other moved over his jaw, gently touching the small bit of stubble.

One of his large hands moved so that it was resting on your lower stomach, allowing no room between the two of you. Letting your head move to the side a bit, you closed your eyes and let the music move you.

You felt his chin against your shoulder before feeling his lips ghost over the skin of your neck. You felt it in his chest when he groaned and let your neck drop to the side fully.

He listened as you sung, bucking his hips as he heard the smooth Spanish roll off your lips. He caught bits and pieces of your voice, kissing the juncture under your jaw as he listened. Giving his hair a tug, you couldn’t help but smirk at the low growl that escaped him.  

Moving his hand from your lower stomach, up your abdomen, over your ribs, and to your side, he did his best to keep his touch teasing but demanding enough that you’d have no desire to leave his embrace.

You reached down to grab his hand, feeling that it was covered in leather. You brought it just under your chest, doing your own bit of teasing as you ground your hips back in particularly hard thrust.

You felt his hum of approval against your back and gasped as he boldly brushed over your breast. You quickly turned in his arms and brought down his mouth dangerously close to yours.

Both of you were teasing the other, your eyes locked, the tips of your noses brushing, and the people surrounding you forgotten. You couldn’t help the whimper that left you when he moved as if his lips were going to capture yours, and they didn’t. Licking your lips, you nipped his bottom lip, but pulled away as he leaned in closer.

You grinned as he made a noise of disapproval. You gasped as he brought you close by the back of your neck, brushing his lips against yours just as the song ended. You quickly pulled away, but tugged on his hand to lead him to a random booth. “I’ll get us a round of drinks guapo. Stay here.” You whispered in his ear before rushing to get a drink.

Thankfully they didn’t take long and came back to the mystery man, admiring his looks before slipping besides him.

He gave you a charming smile under the glow of the small lamp. “Thanks doll.” He held up his drink before taking a gulp.

You shivered at the deepness of his voice, taking your own swig of the drink.

“Got a name sugar?” He licked his lips.

“Y/N. How bout you?” You leaned forward on your elbows.

“Bucky. But you can call me anything you’d like.” His eyes twinkled. “Even if I don’t know what it means.” He teased.

You chuckled lightly. “I’m sure I can think of a few things to call you.” Your eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes. “I think I might have to thank my friends for making me come out tonight.”

He smirked. “Is that so?”

“Sure is. It’s not everyday I meet handsome strangers.” You winked, surprised by your own confidence.

Bucky chuckled, dipping his head slightly as he blushed. “You’re quite a dancer sugar.”

“And you can do great things with your hips.” You giggled.

“That was just the start.” He smirked, eyeing your lips briefly in the dim light.

You licked your lips before lifting your drink to your lips once more. “Will I be lucky enough to feel the rest?” You asked, your voice just loud enough for him to hear you.

“Depends.” He leaned forward, grinning as you raised your eyebrows. “Can I take you out?”

You instantly agreed, swapping phones to input numbers. The way his fingers brushed against yours spoke promises into just exactly you’d be in store for.


End file.
